It's All Because Of You
by starsandsunsets
Summary: Isabella Swan, a now ex-flight attendant who got fired because of a certain green-eyed man. Edward Cullen, a renowned lawyer who risen to the top at just age 22. Will sparks fly or is it only hatred spreading around the office? AH, OOC. Canon pairings!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything Twilight related, Stephenie Meyer does. I don't really know anything about being a flight attendant and such so if anything is wrong, sorry about that. Just pretend that security isn't so tight as it is today. Review and tell me if I should continue!  
**

**Chapter 1**

**Encounters**

BPOV

I tried to go through the crowded airport as quickly as I could in heels, without falling flat on my face. Mumbles and groans were everywhere as I would accidentally step or bump into someone, but I didn't have time to stop and apologize profusely.

I finally made my way through security, but the line was too long. I hated to do this, but it wasn't my fault this was sprung on me spontaneously. Sometimes I wondered if Angela finally dating Ben has made her organizing skills better or worse. I put my head down and walked past the long line until I made it to the front.

I quickly showed them my name tag and the two security guards nodded in approval. But before they proceeded to check me, a velvety voice interfered.

"Excuse me, but are you just going to cut me and this _long_ line,"

I turned my head around and I saw the most gorgeous man that ever existed. He looked strangely familiar, but my brain couldn't register where I saw him before. His lips were pulled into a small frown and his sparkling green eyes were narrowed….at me.

"I'm sincerely sorry sir, but this is an emergency. I'm in a rush and this is top priority. Sorry, but I will have to go ahead of you,"

I turned around and dumped my suitcase heavily on the conveyer belt and stepped through the metal detector. Once I was cleared, I went to grab my suitcase at the other end.

But before I could walk away, a hand grabbed my wrist. The sensation was nothing I felt before. Electric shocks ran through my system, though in a good way. I whipped my head around and was once again met with Mr. Green Eyes.

"Can I help you sir?" I asked impatiently.

"You forgot something," He flashed me a cheeky grin.

"I forgot something?" I asked confused. I was pretty sure I hadn't forgotten anything.

"Oh wait, you are right. You surely didn't forget anything, except maybe your manners. I just wanted to say thank you for almost making me miss my flight. Have a _good_ day, because I think you just ruined mine," he sneered and then he walked off. I stared at the back of him as he disappeared further and soon he was gone at the corner.

I was frozen, my feet couldn't move. It was like somebody just suddenly pressed pause on a remote and everything seemed to stop. I was still staring in the same direction that man had just left. Then I felt someone bump right into me. I turned around and saw a little boy smile sheepishly.

"Sawee," he said in an adorable voice, his smile lighting up his slightly chubby face.

"It's okay, be careful next time," I scolded in a soft voice. He nodded eagerly and ran off to his family in front of me. His mother smiled apologetically at me and I just nodded. Kids would be kids after all.

Then everything started to piece together again. I could finally move. I jumped up and down lightly and walked around in a circle.

"I can walk again!" I shouted, and kind of too loud.

The security guards and people near me looked at me like I was crazy. I blushed bright red and took a step backward. My foot hit an object. I turned around and saw my forgotten suitcase on the ground.

I picked it up and then looked at my watch. I was going to be late if I didn't hurry. I scowled and started speed walking. I avoided people and managed not to trip or hurt anybody.

Soon I made it to where the plane was boarding. I saw Angela looking at the passenger's tickets and directing them. I rushed up to her out of breath.

"I'm here!"

"Oh you just barely made it. Just go to the cabin and get settled down. We got everything under control. Sorry for the sudden notice!" Angela apologized sincerely.

"It's all in the life of a flight attendant right? I've only worked for three months; I don't think I would be high up in the ranks for seniority so quickly,"

"Well that was the last passenger. We checked everything before so you're free until serving time. I need to check on something so just go get on the plane,"

I nodded and went down the hallway and into the plane. Lauren was directing lost passengers to their seat. When she saw me, she nodded. We weren't the best of friends, but we tried to remain civil. No need to take it out on the whole plane and crew just because we can't get along. I made it to cabin and opened the closet where we put our suitcases. I stuffed mine in there and quickly closed it.

I looked around and saw that nobody was in sight. I quickly pulled off my long-sleeved shirt and put on my uniform. I tied my hair in a neat bun and was ready to go. I applied the minimal amount of make up and took a sip of water.

This flight was from Seattle, Washington to Florence, Italy. It was roughly around a 13 hour flight. This was about my third trip to Italy during my three month work duration. It was a beautiful country and the cities were amazing. I smiled at the thought.

"This is amazing. Bella Swan is just closing her eyes and smiling at seemingly nothing. I never thought I would see the day she lost her cool," a voice interrupted my reverie.

I snapped my eyes open and my smile broke out into a huge grin.

"Jasper!"

"Bella!"

I stood up and gave him a hug. He patted my back.

"So you're the pilot?" I asked.

"And you're the flight attendant?"

"Of course,"

"Then obviously I'm the pilot,"

"Shouldn't you be, you know, flying the plane or something?"

"Well I thought I should come by and see who the missing flight attendant was. I thought Angela was going to pull her hair out when she saw that you might not make it. This is a big commercial flight so we wouldn't know what to do with the extra help we needed."

I shrugged. "I was going to go to the bookstore when Angela just called. I rushed home as quickly as I could,"

"You mean as quickly as your old thing could take you,"

"My truck is not a _thing_!" I spat out.

"That's not what everybody else thinks. I can't believe it actually lasted you from your junior year of high school to now. It's been what four years and that old truck is still running. And it doesn't even go over 60 mph!"

I scoffed. Everybody seems to be against my truck. I think even Charlie wanted it to go away and he was the one who bought it for me.

"You know it's true. Just last week when I called Rosalie, she mentioned something about just pulling out the engine and buying you a new car,"

"She never even set foot in it!" I said appalled at the thought my truck being viciously broken down.

"And she never will," Jasper shook his head slowly.

"Okay enough talk about my truck. It takes me where I need to go. Period. I thought last month was your last flight,"

"It was, but one more month can't hurt,"

Jasper was a pilot for about two years now. He and his twin sister, Rosalie Hale, just turned 22 about last month in March. I was still 21. We three were the best of friends in high school, ever since I moved there from Phoenix to Forks. He wanted to be a therapist and already got his degree. The only thing he needed to do was spend some quality time with his favorite planes and then his pilot days were done.

"Hey Bella, Jasper. We need to take off soon," Ben Cheney popped his head in. He was the other pilot.

"Talk to you later Bella," Jasper clapped his hand on my shoulder and went back to the cockpit.

I straightened my uniform and prepared for the long flight ahead. I already heard screaming babies from here and annoyed passengers. This flight was going to be easy. Not.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything Twilight related nor any of the magazines listed below.**

**Chapter 2**

**Irritation**

BPOV

I closed Jessica's gossip magazine and set it down next to me. It was fairly boring, just the usual celebrity spats and publicity. Nothing really caught my eye, except for one article. I sighed. I shouldn't be thinking of handsome, gorgeous men when I myself can't even handle my own love life. I hardly dated, although Rosalie tried to set up blind dates for me. They never worked out and probably never will.

I reached in my bag for my book, hoping to get some reading done, but frowned when I felt a glossy cover. I pulled out a stack of magazines that was held together by thick rubber bands. It wasn't my worn out cover of _Wuthering Heights_ that I brought in my bag. It was a stack of fashion and beauty magazines.

Right on top was the newest edition of _Vogue_. Rosalie. That made a lot of sense now. We were roommates and yesterday night I caught her in my room when I came out after my shower. But of course she denied everything and sneakily made her way out.

I took out the rubber bands and flicked them to the ground. I grudgingly opened the cover and inside was a bright green post-it with writing on it.

_Bella,_

_I see that you finally opened the magazine. Please just read them for my sake or at least just look at the pictures. Also I circled some of my favorite outfits so if you see them around Italy and such, please buy them for me! I have a couple of jobs booked in Milan, but just call me anyways when you land._

_Love,_

_Rosalie_

_P.S. This is Emmett! Come home safely soon. With you and Rose soon to be gone, it is going to be boring and nobody is here to make me food. Love you lots and call me first! _

I chuckled at Emmett's note. Surprisingly for his big size, he had pretty good handwriting. They were small (but not to the point that I needed a microscope to see what he wrote) neat, block like letters.

I peeled off the sticky note and stuffed it in my pocket. I started flipping through it, not really paying attention to the details. I folded the corners of the pages that Rosalie circled outfits of. I barely finished _Vogue_ and was about to start on _Elle_, when it was serving time.

"Okay this how we are going to do it. Jessica and Lauren, you get the left wing of the plane. Samantha and I will be checking the carts and double checking the inventory. Bella and Karen will take the right wing. The choices we have are fish or chicken, Coke or Sprite, Apple or orange juice," Angela ordered, her face strict.

She was the supervisor and took her job seriously, but other times she was a great friend and extremely friendly and not to mention kind.

So we got to work. We worked effectively as we could and tried to please the passengers. After all it was our job. I was pleasantly smiling and tending to the passengers' needs.

I bent down to see if we had any more trays left of food. I looked back up and saw Karen looking quite flustered. Her cheeks were rosy and she looked shy.

"Anything wrong Karen?" I asked. Karen was new and I wasn't sure if was used to the job yet. She turned to me and stuttered.

"Uh, no everything is fine. You can go back to the cabin now. That was the last passenger," She looked guilty and nervous. Her eyes were darting around everywhere, but looking at me.

"Right," I drawled. I leaned against an empty seat, my elbow on top.

"Nothing's wrong. You can go back now!" Karen said, her voice sounding hysterical. I raised my eyebrow. Something was definitely brewing among the surface and she knew that I knew something was wrong.

"What's wrong? You can tell me, I'll try to help you as best as I can," I said trying to soothe her in a calm voice.

"Uh excuse me. There is a problem here," a voice spoke up. I saw a pale hand wave out into the aisle. Karen turned to me, her eyes as wide as saucers. I shot her a look and she quietly moved the cart forward and I stepped up to the passenger.

"Now," I turned to look at the passenger. My voice wasn't so pleasant anymore, "What would be the problem?" I asked dryly. I resisted the urge to punch the exquisite man in front of me.

"Oh, it's you," he said.

"Yes it is me. Got a problem?" I snapped.

"Well having to talk to you about it might be, but I'll make the best of it," he said indifferently.

I sighed heavily. Sometimes I couldn't believe I have to deal with actual, real people like him, no matter what they look like and how smooth their voices were. I looked at him pointedly to go on.

"Well I don't have a problem really, but I think that woman does," he said, his head nodding off in Karen's direction.

"What do you mean?" I asked confused.

"I told her that I don't have a problem, but she insists that I do and would not simply go away,"

"Karen," I said, turning around to look at her.

"B-but, I was just trying to be helpful. That's my job after all,"

"Maybe a bit too much help," the man stage-whispered. I sighed.

"Karen, you can go back now. I'll just deal with this," I closed my eyes until I heard her footsteps fade away.

"I'm sorry sir for the disturbance. Karen is new, but I will make sure that this will not happen again. Enjoy the rest of your flight and if you ever need anything, we're at your service. It takes just one button,"

"That's it? No suspensions or warning or anything of the sort? Shouldn't the new ones be more effectively trained that that? But I can understand if you were the one to train them. Then their behavior makes much more sense."

I gritted my teeth and tried to remain calm.

"Sir, I assure you that this will not happen again. I apologize for Karen and I apologize for what happened earlier at the security line. I was called at the last minute and--," I tried to explain, but I was cut off.

"I don't care. I just want to make sure that this Karen character will be properly….disposed of," I bit my tongue. My blood was boiling fiercely and my anger was tempted to blow over the top. He continued speaking, but I couldn't hear anything.

I was like in my own bubble of frustration and anger. Then I couldn't take it anymore. I grabbed the cup of water off his tray and splashed it in his face.

"Shut up, please. Karen will not be fired. She was doing her duties and I suggest you do yours. Just sit down and don't cause any trouble," I said quietly. My bubble had just bursted.

"Oh, I'll see to that. Have a good day…Bella," He got up and pushed past me. I almost lost my balance, but good thing that there was a chair behind me. Once again I was off in the distance staring at the retreating figure of the infuriating man.

After calming myself down, I walked back to the cabin. Inside I saw all the girls battering their eyelashes and pouting their lips. All except Angela, because she was talking to somebody with the extremely familiar bronze hair and green eyes. Angela heard me walk in, and stole a glance at me.

Soon enough they finished and that man walked by me with a sneer on his face.

"Bella," Angela beckoned me over.

"Need something Angela?" I asked curiously.

"We have a bit of a complication. That man was Edward Cullen, a very important person and a _very_frequent flyer. It is hard to…please him and that makes everything harder than it already is. We were specifically instructed to keep this man happy and unfortunately nothing right now appeases him except……,"

"Except?" I urged, desperate enough to get that man off my case.

"I managed to get you a decent 'punishment', but he doesn't seem so happy, but it will do….temporarily he says until we land,"

"That man is delirious!" A punishment? What was I to him? A child?!

"Did you just call _Edward_ _Cullen_ **delirious**?" Lauren asked incredulously.

"I think I did,"

She gasped in disbelief along with Jessica.

"Is it a crime to talk behind other people's backs? I mean I know you two do it all the time,"

"I do not! But anyways Edward Cullen is this extremely gorgeous and hot man—"

"I know, I have eyes that actually work," I butted in.

"What does that mean?" Jessica narrowed her eyes at me.

"Jessica, I have no idea what you see in Mike anyways. He is always so clingy and a bit _too_ loyal,"

"He is just there to consume time. Some people actually want to have dating lives, Bella,"

"Enough about _my_ personal life, I'm sure you know all about Edward Cullen's though,"

"It's not like I stalk him, but just let me finish this time. Not only is he a good-looking man, but a successful lawyer, never lost a case yet. And not to mention, barely graduated law school last year. He's actually quite wealthy, no exact numbers, but rumors say that his parents are millionaires,"

"His sister is this famous fashion designer and his brother has a whole chain of gyms along the West Coast. Whole family is extremely gorgeous…." I blocked out her babbling and looked towards Angela. She pulled my hand and we went to a secluded corner.

"So what does he want?"

"He just wants you, sort of, suspended,"

I gasped. "What does he mean by that?"

"He wants you off the job temporarily for this flight, so you can't be 'rude' to other passengers,"

"Oh, I guess I could do that," I frowned.

"Don't worry. Just think of it as a long break that I owe you for calling you last minute today,"

"It's fine Angela. At least I wasn't fired," Angela laughed nervously and turned her attention to something else.

"Hey Ang?" I asked. She didn't turn around, but she waved her hand aimlessly.

"I'm going now, so yeah," I said awkwardly.

"See you soon," I grabbed my suitcase and bag and walked out. It was like walking down the Hall of Shame.

I decided to go up to First Class. After all if you have a lot of free time currently, might as well sit comfortably and not let those empty seats get to waste.

There were 7 empty seats. There was one next to that horrible Edward Cullen who glared at me as I walked past. No way was I sitting down next to him or the row from him or anywhere I could see him presence. So I settled for the seat behind him. I couldn't see any part of him, except for the top of his head, but who is looking up?

I put my suitcase on the compartment above and sat back down, sinking into the comfortable seat. I kicked off my heels and threw them in my huge obscene bag Rosalie made me bring. I remembered what I was doing previously and pulled out the stack of magazines.

I scanned through them again, only finding a couple of things I liked. Sometimes it was painful to just look at the cover. The models looked picture perfect and I already felt out of place looking at their perfection and grace. Rosalie could easily fit in along with the models, most likely looking better than them.

I reached for the next magazine, but was immediately disgusted. It was one of Emmett's disgusting _Playboy_ magazine. Rosalie must have grabbed it accidentally. I chucked it like it was an infectious disease. Due to bad aim, it landed into the empty seat next to Edward Cullen.

I watched in horror that a long arm reached out to his left and grabbed it. I heard a chuckle. He threw it behind him and it landed perfectly in my lap. I quickly threw it in my bag, blushing pink. He continued laughing.

"What's so funny?" I asked. He stopped and turned to me, a devilish smile on his lips.

"Nothing, but now I can see why you're so rude," he said smugly.

"Because you are a man hating lesbian!" he blurted out without waiting for my answer.

"What? I am not a lesbian!" I was outraged. How dare he make these assumptions and thinks he knows it all!

"Right, still didn't come out of the closet I see. Don't worry, I won't tell anybody your secret,"

"I am not a lesbian!"

"Prove it," he smirked. He knew that I would lose this argument. Oh I'll show him.

I leaned in and kissed his lips. He was stiff, but then his lips started moving slowly with mine. It was short and sweet. We both broke away for air and embarrassed by my actions I sat back in my seat. His eyes were wild, searching mine for something.

"Well at least we know you're not gay," I said trying to make a joke out of it.

"Yeah," he turned back to his seat.

I couldn't believe myself! I was kissing a total stranger, but I guess it doesn't count if I knew his name, but same thing! I sighed, suddenly tired. I didn't have a pillow or blanket with me. I leaned forward and tapped Edward's shoulder.

"Do you have a pillow or a blanket I could borrow?" I asked in my most polite voice.

"Here," he handed me a soft blanket and matching pillow. They were his personal ones, there were small engravings of his initials at the bottom right corner.

"But these are your personal belongings. I can't use them," I pushed the matching items into the space between the seats. He pushed them back.

"Just use them. I don't think I can stand the thought of you doing something that will irritate me anymore. Sleeping is the solution. Now close your eyes and be quiet,"

I rolled my eyes in disbelief and tried to get comfortable. I kicked his chair.

"What?" he asked. He didn't turn around.

"Thanks,"

"You're welcome,"

I kicked his chair again.

"What now?" he asked, annoyance colored his tone.

"That's for calling me a lesbian, which I am not."

"Will you please go to sleep? I'm begging you," he sounded desperate. I answered him by closing my eyes. I breathed in the scent of his pillow. It smelled absolutely mouthwatering, better than any of the other cologne I had ever smelled. I slowly drifted to sleep; my last thought was of my most recent rejection of Mike.

* * *

**So what did you guys think? Review to tell me ;). I don't know anything about being a flight attendant so I just used my imagination and this is fiction, so yeah. I'll try to update this story as soon as I can and my other one also. Remember to review! They make me smile. ;D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything Twilight related.**

**Chapter 3**

**Back Home**

"Bella," I heard a voice waver softly to my ears.

Then I felt hands on my shoulder gripping me and shaking me, though gently. Groggily I opened my eyes and met the soft hazel ones of kind Angela.

"Thank goodness you are finally awake," she said relieved.

I unbuckled my seatbelt and looked around, it was empty.

"I assume the plane has landed?" I inquired. Angela smiled and nodded.

"I just finished inspection and I got most of your belongings out. Would you like to get out now?"

I nodded and sat up slowly. I turned around and gathered the rest of my things. I spotted the pillow and blanket. I didn't know what to do with it so I took it. I saw a small scrap of paper float down to the bottom of my seat. Curiously, I took it and put it in my pocket.

I followed Angela out of the plane and into the airport. There I happily grabbed it and followed the rest of the crew, who were so patiently waiting, out.

Outside there was transportation that took us to our hotel. Once we got our rooms accommodated and other needs taken care of, we went to our hotel rooms to rest.

Angela and I were sharing a room. I was lucky that I didn't end up with Jessica or Lauren this time. Angela didn't have to look through my clothes and talk about them or gossip about the latest scandals. She was just a quiet person to be with and a great listener.

I threw my suitcase on the bed and lay down next to it.

"What do you plan on doing?" Angela asked quietly.

"Most likely what I did last time I came. Shop around for Rosalie, buy some quirky souvenir for Emmett, and eat some great food. How about you?"

"Ben got some reservations for this nice restaurant with a really nice view for tomorrow night. Maybe hang around the tourist spots and learn more about the culture,"

We chatted more about our plans when there was a knock on the door. Angela got up and opened it. I heard Ben's voice and he came in.

"Hey Bella. We're going down to the hotel bar for a couple of drinks to relax. Do you want to come along?"

I shook my head.

"Go have fun. I'll be here sleeping away,"

Angela closed the door and looked for something to wear. She changed in the bathroom and bade me good bye.

I changed into my usual pajamas, a T-shirt and sweats and drifted to sleep. I could call Rose and Emmett tomorrow when I wake up.

I heard my phone blare out Clair De Lune and I sat up and grabbed it. I was about to hang up on the person, but it was my boss. Shit.

He usually never called, unless it was extremely urgent.

"Hello?" I answered, trying to sound peppy and not nervous.

--

I stood in front of my apartment about to open the door, when suddenly it was pulled out before me. I saw Emmett's big form come out and looked dumfounded when he saw me.

"Bella! What are you doing back so early?!"

"I'll tell you inside,"

He grabbed my suitcase with ease and put it in my room. I followed him and quickly changed into more comfortable clothes. I found Emmett waiting with sodas and a bowl of freshly microwaved popcorn. He had his collection of DVDs in front of him and extended his arm towards it.

Not feeling in the mood, I just grabbed the top one and slid it in the DVD player. I flopped back on the couch and dug my hand in the huge bowl of popcorn. The coffee table in front of me was littered with snacks.

I heard three short knocks from the door and saw Emmett hastily get up. I could barely see anything past the Emmett's bulky frame. He closed the door and in his hands held a huge paper bag filled with Chinese take-out.

"Wow Emmett. You ordered all that for yourself?"

He shrugged.

"I talked to my sister today and she mentioned that I might have company tonight. I thought she meant me and quality time with the T.V., but boy when I saw you looking so down out there, I was glad I listened to her and ordered more food than necessary,"

I pushed all the snacks into a corner, not really caring if some spilled on the ground. We set out the boxes of food in front of us and dug in. We didn't even bother to get plates. We just used our chopstick skills and picked things out of boxes.

We ate until we could eat no more and we ended up turning off the T.V. and lying on our stomachs whining.

"Darn you Emmett. I think you ordered a little too much,"

"The kung pao chicken was just too…delectable. Don't deny it. You practically ripped the box away from my hands,"

"And oh god, the chow mein. Don't get me started on that,"

"Let's stop talking about food, before I get hungry again. You want to tell me why you looked so dejected?"

"Well I'm officially jobless now. I arrived in Italy and after a nap, the boss calls. Next thing I knew I was on the next flight back here,"

"Don't you still have that part time job as a barista at that coffee shop about a block or two away?"

"I quitted like last week. James, my coworker, wouldn't stop giving me creepy stares and the hours don't work out,"

"We'll look at newspapers next thing tomorrow morning right after we sleep this off,"

"We're not getting off this couch are we?" I asked, even though I knew the answer already.

"You know me so well,"

"What about the lights?" I pointed out.

Emmett clapped his hands twice. The lights immediately flickered off. Then he clapped it once. It turned on once again. He clapped two times again and we were once again in the dark.

"Effective," I muttered.

"Very. And Rosalie thought it was an absurd idea to get these lights," he scoffed.

I tried to get comfortable on the couch. There were two couches in the living room. The one I was on was slightly smaller than the one Emmett was on, which we got especially for him.

"Night,"

"Sleep tight. Don't let the bed bugs bite,"

* * *

**This is basically a filler chapter I guess. Kind of boring, sorry. I'll update as soon as I can. Review!**


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own anything Twilight affiliated.

Chapter 4

New Friends

BPOV

I awoke the next morning, thanks to Emmett, and we went out job-hunting. In the middle of the day, Rosalie called and we informed her of my current situation. She immediately offered to pull some strings. So therefore I had some possibilities of a job.

The first interview I went to was at a movie theater about an hour drive from my apartment. I parked, took a look at it, and took off. It was dingy and sleazy men were hanging outside and winking every time a person of the female gender walked past.

The next choice Emmett had circled for me in the newspaper was to help out at the local pre-school. At first the kids were cute and asked all kinds of wacky questions, but when snack time came……they were atrocious. I could handle two or three kids at a time, but not twenty running towards you for a juice box and animal crackers.

Rosalie's friend offered me a job to be a model. I told him I wasn't sure this was the right job for me, but he just smiled and waved it off. He gave me some skyscraper heels and told me to walk in a straight line. I strapped them on and wobbled when I got up. I could barely walk without stumbling and tripping over the shoes. That didn't work out too well, also because I wasn't accustomed to just standing there and posing for the camera. In the end he said we could work on it, and immediately I knew Rosalie had bribed him of some sort. I didn't take the job obviously.

Over the course of two weeks, I was still jobless. I applied for being a waitress, but it was bad pay and rude customers. I was the librarian at the local library for two days before they fired me for reading on the job. Something always went wrong and now I was eating, sleeping or watching T.V.

"Any luck today kiddo?" Emmett's voice rang out as he stepped into the doorway.

"Nope," I called out, "I tried applying to another airline, but apparently my former boss has a big mouth and sent out a bulletin to them. I tried getting a job at a coffee shop, but the manager asked me about former coffee experience. So I told her about the other coffee shop and turned out the owner was her ex-husband. She thought I was sent out by him to spy on her and make her life 'miserable',"

"Tough luck. I had a bad day today. Rosalie fired the secretary, again, and we're short on people since Bree just had her baby,"

Emmett owned a chain of gyms and it was pretty successful. Rosalie often fired his secretaries since they always seem to be making advances on him when they hear Rosalie is out of town. This was the sixth secretary she fired so far.

"I don't have a job and you need to hire people. Go figure," I drawled at the irony.

Then suddenly Emmett had a look that said 'I have an idea, now shut up and let me talk all I want'.

"Spit it out Emmett, I don't have all day,"

"I just had this brilliant idea!"

I rolled my eyes. Half the time his 'brilliant' ideas turned out to be a huge failure.

"We both know for a fact that you don't have a job and I need someone to hire. Rose always fires those secretaries and I need one. I also need someone who is capable of running the front desk and doing various jobs around the gym. And Bella, you know the gym basically inside out and have temporarily worked there before. So I think you are the best candidate for this job,"

I nodded my head. It was a good idea. He must have thought I was skeptical because he continued explaining.

"I don't need to interview you or anything, so that saves both you and me tons of time. I can pay you a decent wage and I don't have to worry about you hitting on me or Rose firing you. We can carpool together, get lunch together and everything! Are you up for it?"

I smiled. It was a brilliant idea.

"When can I start?"

--

"Emmett, you have a call on line one. Mr. Hurtz wants to talk to you about those documents you were suppose to show him last week,"

"Thanks Bella,"

I slid the phone back into its receiver and leaned back in my swiveling leather chair. I sipped from my coffee mug and sighed in satisfaction. I had this job for about a week and a half. It was working out pretty great.

It was barely 11 AM and a Friday. I checked Emmett's schedule and he had nothing coming up. Rosalie was coming back this afternoon and Emmett had to pick her up at the airport. I got up and left my small office, knowing that if Emmett needed something, he could get it himself or call me on my cell.

I grabbed my gym bag and headed downstairs to the locker room. I quickly changed and tied my hair up in a ponytail. There was a new yoga class that I signed up for. One of the perks to working for Emmett, I get free gym membership.

When I found the correct room, there was only 5 minutes until class started. The class was moderately full. I found an open mat next to a pixie-like woman. She was beautiful with flawless skin and a bright smile. Her sparkling gray eyes hinted that she knew something you didn't. She had cropped black hair and was looked about under 5 ft tall.

She gracefully walked the short distance between our mats and introduced herself.

"Alice Brandon. Nice to meet you,"

Her enthusiasm was contagious and soon I found myself smiling and introducing myself also.

"Isabella Swan, but just call me Bella. It's a pleasure to meet you too,"

Alice took another step and hugged me. I was surprised, but quickly hugged her back.

"Please find a mat and sit down. My name is Shelly Cope and I will be your instructor…."

Alice let me go and she told me we can talk after class.

--

Yoga was at least to say, interesting. We didn't do that much since it was only the first class, but I can certainly see in the future that it won't go so well. Alice looked at me from the corner of the eye the whole time and I could tell she was trying not to laugh. The yoga instructor thought I was messing around the whole time. It wasn't my fault that I wasn't used to my body being twisted like a pretzel or staying in an awkward position.

When the clock chimed 12, I hopped up from my mat and fought the urge to skip out the door. Alice matched my pace with ease.

"Hey Bella, do you want to grab some lunch with me? We could talk and get to know each other better," Alice offered.

It was hard to say no to her angelic face.

"Sure. Where do you want to eat?"

"I know this great pizza parlor just a block away from here. We could walk,"

We entered the locker room and agreed to meet outside.

I took a quick shower and changed into my usual jeans and shirt. Quickly I blow-dried my hair and found Alice waiting right outside.

"Do you come here often?" Alice asked me.

"Not usually, but recently I started working here so I decided that I might as well use the gym,"

"I rarely have time outside of my office. Conveniently in the upcoming weeks, there is a light load of work, so I thought I would take a yoga class here to speed up time."

Alice stopped in front of a door and she pushed it open. The bell from the top of the door announced our arrival. We managed to get a booth and we slid in.

"Bella, what kind of pizza do you want?"

"I'm in the mood for pepperoni,"

"Same here,"

Alice waved her hand up and a waitress walked over.

"Alice! You haven't been here in awhile! We were wondering if you disappeared off the face of Earth."

Alice laughed. It sounded like wind chimes.

"I've been busy with work. Kate, this is my new friend, Bella. We just met in yoga class today,"

Kate held her hand out and I shook it.

"Nice to meet you Bella,"

"Same here Kate,"

Kate was pretty with wavy blonde hair and a nice smile.

"So what would you two ladies like?"

"A large pepperoni pizza, a side of Buffalo wings and two sodas, please. I'll have Root Beer,"

"Coke," I piped in, as waited for my order.

"The pizza will take about 20 to 30 minutes, so hang tight,"

Kate left and went into the kitchen. Soon she returned with our drinks and sat with us. We talked about various things, our lives, our jobs, and other miscellaneous topics. I felt like I known the two since I was born. We just clicked and it worked out great.

Kate was the owner of the pizza parlor and her boyfriend Garrett worked in a law firm. Alice was a fashion designer and was currently single. She was still looking for the perfect man.

After about an hour and a half into lunch, my phone vibrated in my pocket. I took it out and opened it.

"Hello?"

"Hey Bella, I need you to fax some things to Mr. Hurtz and file some documents. I need to pick up Rose from the airport," Emmett said.

"No problem, is there anything else I need to do?"

"Oh! We're having reservations tonight at La Bella Italia. Jasper is joining us,"

"7 o clock as usual?"

"Yeah, I need to run now. We meet at the restaurant. Catch you later!"

Before I could say 'Bye' the dial tone greeted me. Emmett sure was in a hurry.

"Sorry but I need to run. Duty calls," I raised up my phone as evidence.

Kate got up and started clearing the dishes. I reached out for my wallet to pay and out of the corner of my eye, I saw Alice doing the same.

"This one is on the house!"

"Kate, let me pay," I urged. Alice echoed my statement.

"No way. I haven't had such a great conversation in weeks. Garrett doesn't understand the need for women to talk so much and my sisters haven't been answering my calls. Please?"

I looked at Alice and she shrugged. Since time was wasting away I hastily agreed and Kate walked us out the door with a gleeful smile on her face.

Alice and I quickly parted ways since we both had something to do. We will be meeting again at yoga class next Friday.

* * *

School has been crazy and I've been working to get good grades. I only have time for writing a couple of snippets each day. So it takes awhile for a full chapter to add up. Hoped you liked it and review! I'll try to get the next chapter out quicker. Thanks.


End file.
